


tagged: UBA!AU

by sasuketrolo



Category: Sasuke Uchiha - Fandom, UADE!AU, UBA!AU, narusasu - Fandom, naruto uzumaki - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuketrolo/pseuds/sasuketrolo
Summary: prompt:“au donde sasuke es un estudiante de la uade, un día conoció a naruto en un bar y quedó enamorado, lo buscó en facebook y se dió cuenta que el rubio estudiaba en la uba, acaso esta historia tendrá un giro inesperado? sasuke lo amará a pesar de que es pobre?“





	tagged: UBA!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no c si la uade tiene otras sedes o es todo un /Campus/ con las facultades en un solo lugar así q bueno mil disculpas. ah y sasuke e itachi tienen padres acá xq bueno en argentina el parricidio es penado gravemente además no hay quién financie un culo si están muertos.

Gracias a la facultad, el curso intensivo de alemán y las prácticas de arquería, Sasuke Uchiha podía escabullirse fácilmente de las salidas nocturnas que organizaban sus amigos con la excusa de que estaba cansado, tenía que estudiar o que a la mañana tenía que madrugar.  
La verdad era que a Sasuke no le atraía mucho la idea de observar desde su asiento a gente inconsciente bailando torpe y vulgarmente al ritmo de música ensordecedora a altas horas de la noche. Mucho menos le atraía la idea de relacionarse con alguno de esos extraños que frecuentan esos bares y boliches que Sasuke tanto detestaba.  
Sin embargo, hoy la suerte no estaba del lado de Sasuke, o eso trató de pensar antes de que su hilo de pensamiento fuese interrumpido por un cuerpo posicionándose estratégicamente contra el suyo y una lengua explorando la boca sedienta de Sasuke.  
Haber aceptado salir con sus amigos había sido un error, indudablemente, pero el pelinegro ya no podía excusarse más si quería evitar el conflicto que generaba su apatía hacia la vida nocturna. Su grupo de amigos vivía tildándolo de ortiva, mala leche, cara de culo, e incluso forro, y si bien la parte racional de Sasuke no daba lugar a estos comentarios vacíos, una parte más infantil y orgullosa quería demostrarle al resto que él no era ningún cagón, y quería demostrarse a sí mismo que salir una noche no lo iba a matar.  
O quizás sí, porque su ritmo cardíaco en ese momento no era normal, y no soportaba la fricción que creaba este cuerpo desconocido que Sasuke hospedaba en su falda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada así, sus pensamientos estaban descontrolados y él no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la manera en la que sus labios y lenguas se encontraban en perfecta sincronía mientras sus manos exploraban el torso de este desconocido y su nariz se embriagaba con su dulce fragancia.  
Cuando finalmente el beso se rompió, Sasuke pudo detenerse en las facciones de la persona que lo había descontrolado por completo. Su pelo era abundante y desordenado, de un color claro que Sasuke no pudo descifrar exactamente por la pobre iluminación del lugar, sus ojos grandes y atrapantes eran de un color azul intenso, sus cachetes estaban rojos, al igual que sus labios, que en ese momento estaban hinchados y sedientos por más.  
“No me mires tanto, no soy tan lindo” Dijo por fin el rubio.  
Ese comentario hizo que Sasuke se percatara de que se había quedado observando el rostro del otro como quien observa detalladamente una obra de arte. Sintió vergüenza.  
“¿Me vas a decir tu nombre o estás esperando a que adivine?” Reprochó juguetonamente el otro, sin moverse del regazo de Sasuke.  
“Soy Sasuke Uchiha.” Su voz salió muy rasposa y poco clara y se maldijo por no haberse aclarado la garganta antes. “¿Vos cómo te llamás?” Se apresuró a decir,  
“Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto.” Sus palabras salieron acompañadas de una sonrisa que Sasuke no dudó en llamar hermosa. “Che, me parecés muy lindo, y sería una lástima que no nos viéramos más, ¿te puedo pasar mi número? No tenés que hablarme si no querés, solamente quiero ilusionarme un poco mañana.”  
Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal desfile de confianza, y se preguntó si todos los trolos que salían eran igual de directos. Supuso que sí.  
“Me gustaría encontrarme de nuevo con vos, así que sí, decime tu número y lo anoto.” Dijo firmemente Sasuke, ahogando la emoción adolescente que le generaba que un chico tan lindo le haya pedido su número.

 

Naruto estaba saliendo de su clase sobrepoblada y mugrienta cuando recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido.  
“No sé si te acordás, pero soy Sasuke Uchiha, el pibe de anoche, me pasaste tu número.”  
Naruto no pensó dos veces antes de responder.  
“obvio q me acuerdo, ya te agendo ;)” respondió el rubio, y en otro mensaje agregó “cuando quieras salimos a tomar un café o algo ;p yo curso de mañana principalmente y el resto del día estoy libre, por lo menos para vos”  
Sasuke, quien estaba en su apartamento, recibió el mensaje y se ruborizó. “Tan homosexual vas a ser, Naruto.” pensó y sonrió, e instantáneamente supo que había cometido un error al sonreír frente a su hermano Itachi.  
“De qué te reís gil” Dijo Itachi, molestando a su hermano menor.  
“Qué te importa, pajero.” Respondió Sasuke tajantemente. Su trato diario era hostil, pero ellos tenían una confianza inmensa, tan así que habían acordado mudarse juntos a un apartamento en Recoleta ni bien Sasuke tuviera que entrar a la facultad. Ambos sabían que ninguno era apto para la convivencia con otras personas, así que acordaron que sus padres les cubrirían los gastos siempre y cuando ellos estudiaran en la UADE las carreras que ellos habían elegido especialmente para sus hijos. Así es como Sasuke terminó estudiando Derecho e Itachi, Economía.  
Sasuke volvió a dirigir su atención a su celular y mentalizó su agenda para la semana; “hoy es martes” pensó “mañana curso en una clase limpia a las 9:30, así que con que llegue 9:25 está bien porque como no voy a una universidad de faloperos mantenidos por el Estado seguro consigo lugar, así que teniendo en cuenta que salgo 11:30… Podría estar en el Starbucks a las 12:00 y esperarlo a Naruto con un Caramel Macchiato, o quizás le guste más el Chai Latte… ¿tomará leche de soja?” Sasuke hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Naruto qué bebida de Starbucks era su favorita. De mientras, se limitó a responderle que mañana podrían encontrarse en el Starbucks de la Facultad de Derecho de la UADE.  
Itachi interrumpió los pensamientos homoeróticos de su hermano.  
“Che, ya averigüé quién es ese tal Naruto que te comiste anoche, sos un hijo de puta.”  
“¿No tenés nada mejor que hacer, pedazo de trolo?”  
“Por lo menos yo la pongo, pelotudo.”  
Itachi dio vuelta su computadora traída del extranjero para mostrarle un perfil de Facebook perteneciente a nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. En él se veía claramente:  
“Estudia en: UBA” Murmuró Sasuke.  
“Sí, en la de diseño, te agarraste a un piojoso, andá a bañarte.” Molestó Itachi.  
“No, pero él no es así…” Murmuró Sasuke casi inteligiblemente. “Pobrecito” pensó “¿Cuántas materias habrá tenido que recursar porque sus profesores son unos vagos que no quieren trabajar? ¿Habrá electricidad en su facultad? Quizás, si hablo con los de mi facultad puedo conseguirle una beca…”  
Más tarde, recién salido de la ducha, Sasuke maldijo a Itachi mientras se revisaba la cabeza en busca de liendres.

 

Al día siguiente, Sasuke pensó cuidadosamente qué ponerse para causar una buena segunda impresión, mientras que Naruto agarró lo primero que vio porque si se perdía el Subte no iba a tener lugar en su clase e iba a tener que sentarse en el piso, y su espalda ya estaba suficientemente contracturada debido a todas las clases en la plaza a las que había tenido que asistir.  
Ni bien terminó su clase, Naruto rajó al Subte, solamente para encontrarse con su SUBE en -53 pesos, no quería llegar tarde y aún así no tenía un mango encima, así que saltó por encima del molinete y se subió al tren un instante antes de que las puertas cerraran.  
Eran las 12:13 y Naruto todavía no aparecía. “Pobrecito” pensaba Sasuke “Seguro lo secuestraron los del Partido Obrero”. Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir lamentándose, Naruto aparece atrás de él.  
“Hola Sasuke, disculpá que haya llegado tarde, es que cuando llegué a acá no supe bien para dónde agarrar y medio que me perdí, ¿hace mucho que me estás esperando?”  
“Hola Naruto, no no, recién llego, vení vamos a pedir.” Dijo Sasuke invitándolo.  
Una vez que entraron al local, Naruto se sintió como un sapo de otro pozo.  
“Ufa, no entiendo nada, ¿qué es un Chai Latte?”  
“Es un té con leche especiado con canela, clavo de olor y nuez moscada, es muy rico.” Explicó Sasuke pacientemente y agradeció que Itachi no estuviera con él en ese momento.  
“Hm” Murmuró Naruto “No entiendo nada, pedí vos por mí” Dijo riendo.  
“¿Preferís las bebidas dulces o amargas?”  
“Dulces, como el mate.” Contestó risueño.  
“¿Te gusta la vainilla?” Preguntó Sasuke, avanzando junto con la fila.  
“Obvio, ¿a vos?”  
“Me gusta, sí.” Respondió Sasuke.  
“¿Qué es lo que me pediste al final?” Preguntó Naruto, examinando su bebida. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas de afuera.  
“Un Vanilla Latte. Probalo, te va a gustar.” Dijo, confiado, Sasuke.  
“Es básicamente un café con leche pero con gusto a vainilla, es rico, gracias.” Concluyó Naruto.  
“Me alegra que te haya gustado, Naruto.” Acotó Sasuke. “Contame, ¿estudiás? ¿trabajás? ¿vivís solo?” Preguntó Sasuke, casi retóricamente.  
“Mhmm” Dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo de su bebida para entrar en calor, el día estaba gris y frío, y en el apuro de la mañana Naruto se había olvidado de agarrar abrigo. “Estudio en la UBA, en la Facultad de Diseño, estoy recién en mi primer año, pero por ahora va todo bien. ¿Asumo que estudiás acá?”  
“Así es, estudio derecho, estoy en mi segundo año ya.” Contó Sasuke.  
“¿Derecho? No te veía estudiando eso.”  
“En realidad, yo tampoco. Pero bueno mis padres lo eligieron así que no puedo decir nada.”  
“¿Cómo que tus padres lo eligieron?” Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.  
“Me dijeron que me financiaban el depto y la facu si estudiaba derecho, así que bueno.”  
“¿Pero a vos te gusta?” Intrigó Naruto  
“Hm, buena pregunta. No lo detesto, es llevable. Me gustaría hacer otras cosas, obvio.”  
Reconoció Sasuke.  
“¿Como qué?”  
“Siempre me gustó la arquitectura, desde chiquito.” Dijo nostálgicamente Sasuke, hizo una pausa después de escuchar un murmullo por parte de Naruto “¿Querés ir a dar una vuelta?”

“Creo que tenemos problemas opuestos.” Observó Naruto después de sentarse de piernas cruzadas en el pasto de una plaza al lado de Sasuke  
“¿Cómo así?” Dijo, curioso, Sasuke, revisando que su gabardina italiana no se manchara con barro.  
“Cada vez que voy a cursar o a presentar algún trabajo no puedo evitar replantearme si realmente estoy cursando la carrera adecuada para mí.” Expresó Naruto, un tanto desanimado.  
“Contame, ¿es porque los profesores viven haciendo paro?” Sugirió Sasuke.  
“¿Qué? No, no digas pelotudeces.” Reprimió Naruto “La FADU es tranquilamente una de las facultades más chetas, con carreras que requieren materiales carísimos, y mi carrera no es una excepción, estudio Diseño de Imagen y Sonido. El producto final que presentás por mal que a uno le pese termina recayendo en el presupuesto que uno tiene al empezar. Hoy tuve que saltar el molinete del Subte para venir para acá porque tengo la SUBE en -40 y pico, ya ni me fijo, así que te imaginarás. Yo veo a todos mis compañeros presentar trabajos hermosos, dignos de las mejores notas, y aunque sé que no debería hacerlo termino comparándolos con mis trabajos, y me quiero pegar un tiro. Yo no tengo un fajo de guita para derrochar en cada asignación, y eso me está jugando una mala pasada. ¿Entendés?”  
Sasuke se quedó en silencio, digiriendo lo que Naruto acababa de decir, ¿entendía? no, no estaba ni cerca de entender, él no tenía que cargar la SUBE, iba en Uber a todos lados, nunca se había replanteado su carrera, era lo que tenía que hacer y le iba bien, no tenía que preocuparse por la plata tampoco, mientras en La Pampa hubiera campo, su familia seguiría teniendo montones de guita.  
“¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar en cambio?” Preguntó Sasuke, cautelosamente.  
“No lo sé” Respondió Naruto después de una pausa. “Siempre me gustó esto, es complicado. ¿Ves por qué digo que tenemos problemas opuestos?”  
“No llamaría a mi situación un problema.” Admitió Sasuke.  
“Buen punto. Quién lo diría, un chetito humilde.” Dijo Naruto mostrando aquella sonrisa que hacía que Sasuke se derritiera. “¿Así que vivís solo?”  
“Algo así” Respondió Sasuke rascándose la nuca. “Vivo con mi hermano mayor Itachi, él también estudia en la UADE, pero estudia Economía.”  
“Hm, tiene más sentido estudiar Economía en la UADE que estudiar Derecho.” Ironizó Naruto.  
“¿Creés que sos la primera persona en decirme eso?” Sasuke sonrió.  
Naruto estaba a punto de contestar, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, había levantado viento y estaba más frío.  
“Tenés frío, ponete mi campera.” Ordenó Sasuke.  
“Estoy bien, no hace falta, y eso no es una campera, es un tapado.” Respondió Naruto con un aire de picardía.  
“Es lo mismo” Dijo Sasuke mientras se sacaba su gabardina y se la daba a Naruto. “Tomá, no seas boludo.”  
“Te queda más linda a vos seguro.”  
“No lo creo.”  
“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?” Desafió Naruto.  
“Porque vos sos muy lindo, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que mi ropa quedaría más linda puesta en vos que en mí.” Halagó Sasuke mientras acariciaba el brazo del rubio.  
“No seas puto” Dijo Naruto tapándose la cara tintada de rosa.  
“Estás colorado.” Señaló Sasuke.  
“Cerrá el orto.”  
“Yo cierro el orto pero eso no cambia que te hayas puesto colorado porque te dije lindo.”  
Después de una pausa, Naruto habló.  
“Me puse colorado solamente porque me tomaste desprevenido y porque no puedo creer que un pibe como vos crea que un pibe como yo sea lindo pero la próxima vez no voy a estar boludeándome vas a ver que el que va a terminar con la cara hecha un fuego vas a ser vos y n-”  
Y antes de que Naruto pudiera continuar con su berrinche, Sasuke anuló el espacio entre los dos y lo besó. No fue como los besos que habían compartido hace dos noches. Este beso fue suave, inexperto, delicado. Y si Naruto había quedado con los cachetes rosados después de que Sasuke le había dicho lindo, ahora su cara hervía.  
“Hm, te equivocaste.” Señaló Sasuke mientras se paraba y le extendía el brazo al otro para ayudarlo a levantarse. “El que terminó con la cara hecha un fuego fuiste vos.” Dicho esto, Sasuke colocó su gabardina sobre los hombros de Naruto y le dio la mano. “Te acompaño a tu casa.”

 

Igual, Itachi se había equivocado y, en realidad, no había nada de malo con compartir saliva con sindicalistas tomadores de facultades.


End file.
